


Greater Sins

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Loki had wanted him dead, he would have done it by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://youtu.be/51iquRYKPbs).

Steve was sitting on the side of a bridge in Central Park, legs dangling freely as he sketched the scene before him, when someone leaned on the stone next to him. He didn't have to look down to know who it was, and he shrugged it off. If Loki had wanted him dead, he would have done it by now. Instead, the trickster toyed with him and the other Avengers as if they were puppets and he the puppeteer. The blond figured that as long as they fought back, the god wouldn't shift his attention towards more destructive means.

"Hello, Loki." Steve said calmly. "What brings you to the Park today?"

"The weather."

The blond man tried not to snort. It was a frosty day, and not many people were in the park, which was why Steve had chosen that day to sketch a landscape piece. "What do you want?"

The brunet didn't answer for several long minutes, and when he did, his voice was ragged, a far cry from his normal smooth tone. "Peace."

Steve _did_ laugh that time, setting down his pencil. He turned towards the god. "Peace was _never_ your goal, Loki. What do you really want?"

The emerald eyes were full of loathing and fire. "I didn't mean that sort of peace, you imbecile. I merely wish to stand here and have a civil conversation with you and calm my mind."

"...I can do that." The blond wasn't one for impolite conversation, and he'd make the effort, even for a villain like Loki. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

Another long silence came between them before Loki spoke again. "Do you think that when I die, I will be cursed to the realm of the dishonored dead?"

The questions was so out of the blue that Steve had to think about it for a moment before answering, very slowly. "Believe it or not, Loki, I don't think you're a dishonorable man. I think...I think you hold a grudge for what was done to you." The god was silent, so Steve continued. "You hold a grudge against Odin for taking you away from your true family. I don't think you truly care about what was done to you otherwise, but I think you were-- _are_ \--angry that you were forced to endure the torture of living in Thor's shadow, the torture of being ridiculed, only to find out that the reason you felt like you didn't belong was because you _don't_."

Loki scoffed. "And I never will. Do you think that makes what I did right?"

Steve shook his head. "No. But you know who committed the greater sin? _Odin_. By not telling you who and what you were, he let you think that maybe if you fought harder, tried harder, you would be the son he always wanted. If you had been told that from the beginning, you could've spent your time as you saw fit, and that would be that. So, no, I don't think you'll go to that realm."

The god shrugged. "If you say so." He vanished smoothly.

The blond sighed and turned back to his sketch. "You always were complicated, Loki. I hope I helped."

He felt a ghost of a hand touch his shoulder almost reverently. "You did."


End file.
